sur les trace de TEJ!
by goth-thug
Summary: et si harry avait été placer dans un orphelinat a place d'aller chez les dursley!!??!! 1 fic soyer gentil!!!R/R s.v.p
1. note de l'auteur

Allo!! Donc je tien a dire que rien ne m'appartiens. Ça l'appartient toute à J.K.ROWLING mais ça tout le monde le c'est déjà. Entk .je tien aussi a dire que c'est ma première fic et que je c'est que c'est un peu coure mais si vous aimez j'en mettrai des plus long chap. Bon ben j'espère que vous allez aimer. Bye bye 


	2. chap1

A l'orphelinat Kingsbury, presque tous les enfants qui y restaient dormaient. Presque, Car Harry Potter, orphelin de 3 ans, pleurait, non il ne pleurait pas vraiment car a kingsbury il était interdit de pleurer et Harry avait apprit a contrôler ses émotions très jeune, sauf que parfois il pouvait pas se retenir et c'est a cause de sa qu'il c'était fait battre et isoler dans la chambre noir se soir là. Harry était déjà habituer de voir son directeur,m. mackinklay, venir sou, dans sa chambre, le prendre par un bras et le tirer en bas,jusqu'au sous sol, pour enfin le battre tout en disant qu'il était pas normal et qu'il était le fils de satan. M.mackinklay n'était pas le seul à dire qu'il n'était pas normal et que son père était satan. Non, enfaîte tout les enfant de l'orphelinat disaient qu'il n'était pas normal. Car beaucoup de chose bizarre se passait autour de lui comme des explosions, des choses qui se déplacent tout seul et des choses qui disparaissent. Mais Harry avait aucune idée de se que sa pouvait être peut-être ses des blagues, se dit-il.  
  
Vers l'age de 4 ans Harry commença a lire des livres en commencent par des livres faciles jusqu'à des livres très difficiles. A l'age de 9 ans il savait parler français, espagnole, allemand et évidemment un très bon anglais. Il savait aussi contrôler parfaitement ses émotions et gardait toujours sur son visage une expression froide, même si il était content, triste ou en colère. Le directeur de l'orphelinat se servait souvent d'Harry pour présenter aux inspecteurs son établissement et en échange de sa Harry ne se faisait plus battre. Ce qui, évidemment enrageaient les autres orphelins. A l'age de 6 ans Harry découvrit son don pour parler aux serpents en marchant, sans le vouloir, sur l'un deux. Mais en se rendant compte que Harry pouvaient leur parler les deux serpents se lierre d'amitiés avec lui. Donc puisque Harry n'avait pas d'ami (a sang chaud) il se divertissait avec ses deux nouveau ami (a sang froid.)  
  
Un beau jour de juillet les orphelins étaient tous en conger d'été et tous profitaient de la belle température pour aller jouer dehors. Mais Harry détestait les congers d'été car il n'avait pas d'ami (a par nigi et narko ses deux serpents) et aimait étudier, comparer a ses autres camarade. Donc a chaque jour à la récré Harry sassisait toute seul avec ses deux serpents et un livre pour lire. Mais un jour, alors qu'il s'apprêtait a lire son livre une chouette de couleur brune se dirigea sur lui. Harry fut très surpris mais en laissa rien paraître. La chouette atterri proche d'harry. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua qu'elle que chose. A la patte de la chouette était accrocher une lettre. Harry la décrocha et l'examina attentivement. Apres son inspection rapide harry lut se qui était marquer sur la face avant :  
  
Mr. H.Potter Dans la chambre 8 Orphelinat Kingsbury Little whinging Surrey  
  
Sa pouvait être a personne sauf lui, se dit harry. Donc avec calme absolu, Harry ouvrit la lettre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Collège Poudlard , école de sorcellerie Directeur :Albus Dumbledore Commandeur du grand-ordre de merlin Docteur ès sorcellerie, enchenteur-en-chef, manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Cher Mr.Potter Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège poudlard . vous trouverez ci- joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. Vous y trouverez aussi un plan pour trouver tout les magasins d'on vous avez besoin et la clef de votre compte de banque. La rentrée étant fixée au 1 septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Vous devrez prendre le train a la barrière 9 ¾ Veuillez croire , cher Mr.Potter ,en l'expression de nos sentiment distingués.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'?il à la liste de fourniture scolaire et regarda le plan d'une aller avec plein de boutique différente qui se trouvait à Londres. Harry savait plus quoi penser. Était-ce une blague de mauvais goût ou était-ce vrai. Il n'y qu'une seul façon de savoir. Il prit un crayon de sa poche et écrit sur le dos de la lettre qu'il acceptait et la rattacha, a la chouette qui était rester en attendant sa réponse, et sur se elle repartit. Sans plus attendre Harry ferma son livre et partit voir le directeur. Mais il s'arrêta en milieu de chemin. Il savait que m.mackinklay ne le laisserait pas partir comme sa donc il fallait qu'il s'enfuit s'en se faire remarquer. Cette nuit, pensa Harry. Vers 8 heures, à l'extinction des feux Harry se coucha dans son lit et attendit.  
  
Vers 10 heures Harry se leva tranquillement pour pas réveiller les quatre autre gars qui dormaient profondément. Dans son sac il mit ses livres qu'il aimait le plus et les qu'elle que petit chose en quoi il avait le plus besoin. Il prit la petite boite qui était sous son lit pour y prendre toute l'argent qu'il avait réussi a voler a M.Mackinklay, 2$ et 20 cent, et les mit dans sa poche. Il réveilla ensuite nigi et narko et leur demanda si il voulait venir mais ils refusèrent en disant qu'il avait beaucoup d'ami ici. Donc Harry les amena en bas et leur dit au revoir avant de les voir partir dans les buissons les plus proches. Triste a l'intérieur mais complètement indifférent a l'extérieur. Harry les regarda partir et lui aussi commença à partir. Il commença a marcher tranquillement quand il entendit m.mackinklay crier en arrière de lui en le menacent de le tuer si il revenait pas ici tout de suite. Harry prit tout de suite la fuite. Heureusement l'autobus arriva a temps. Harry donna l'argent au chauffeur d'autobus et alla s'installer en arrière pour pouvoir voir son vieux directeur d'orphelinat courir après l'autobus. Mais celui-ci allait beaucoup trop vite pour le vieux m.mackinklay. Quand m'mackinklay ne fut devenu qu'un petit point a l'horizon Harry se retourna et se jura de ne plus jamais remettre les pied dans l'orphelinat Kingsbury. 


	3. chap3

Dans l'autobus Harry se mit a penser se qu'il fera arriver a Londres. Où allait-il dormir et si c'était qu'une mauvaise blague? Nonpensa Harry c'est pas une blague je suis en sorcier et tout ce qui se passe autour de moi est du a ça avec sa en tête Harry s'endormi a bord de l'autobus.  
  
Ce fut en groupe d'étudiant, un peu trop exciter au goût de Harry, qui le réveilla. Il se releva et alla voir le chauffeur de l'autobus. Excuser moi, mais pouvez-vous me dire si on est bientôt arriver à Londres? , Demanda Harry. On est a Londres jeune homme, répondit le chauffeur. Harry dévisagea le chauffeur. Il détestait se faire traiter de jeune. d'accord, pouvez-vous me dire quand on arrive sur la rue Elms s'il vous plait? , Sans attendre la réponse Harry se retourna et alla se rassoire. 5 minutes plus tard le chauffeur fit signe à Harry qu'il était arrivé. Sans plus tarder Harry prit c'est affaire et sorti de l'autobus.  
  
Arriver a l'extérieur Harry sorti la carte, qu'il avait reçus, et l'étudia. Il était pas loin du ''chaudron baveur'' il lui fallait juste tourner le coin et il serait sensé l'apercevoir. Harry fit se qui lui était demander et tourna le coin. Il aperçu immédiatement le chaudron baveur. Fou de joie, qu'il ne laissa pas paraître, Harry rentra dans le pub. Dès qu'il mit son premier pied dans l'entrer Harry se sentit déjà chez lui. Il y avait plein de tables disperser un peu partout avec, évidemment, des personne assis a celle-ci. Mais les personnes que Harry aperçus étaient habillées très différemment. Ils portaient des longues robes de toute sorte de couleurs. Harry se sentit soudain qu'il était à sa place et il laissa même danser sur ses lèvres un mince sourire.  
  
Avec un regard rapide Harry pu voir que quelle que personnes le regardait de travers ou plutôt ils regardaient ses vêtement de travers. Car Harry avait encore ses vêtements de l'orphelinat. Il devait se dépêcher dans acheter d'autres. Il se dirigea ver le bar où, un homme au sourire édenter, était occuper à servir un vieux sorcier. Dès qu'il eu fini il se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi petit. , Dit le barman. Sans se préoccuper des derniers mots du barman Harry lui demanda :dite moi monsieur, est ce qu'il y a une chambre que je peux louer jusqu'à la rentrer scolaire? Certainement. , Lui répondit le barman. Suit moi il guida Harry dans un corridor étroit et monta les escaliers. Ta chambre est la a droite, la numéro six. lui dit le barman. Mercirépondit Harry ah, oui monsieur, euh! Combien est-ce que sa va coûter? Après qu'elle que minutes de silence le vieux barman lui dit :je vais te faire un spéciale deux gallions la nuit fois 15 jours que tu vas rester ici et évidemment tout les repas son compris, sa vas te faire 30 gallions juste. D'accord répondit Harry laisser moi juste aller chercher de l'argent a la banque. Avec un hochement de la tête du barman Harry laissa son sac dans la chambre, en preneant bien soin de mettre la clef de banque au fond de sa poche d'uniforme, et redescendit en bas dans la grand bar et se dirigea vers la porte arrière.  
  
Harry sorti dans la cour arrière, juste en arrière d'une famille de sorcier qui aux yeux de Harry, avait l'air riche. Harry regarda le père sortir sa baguette magique et toucher quelle que brique pour ensuite reculer pour regarder le mur s'ouvrir sur une allé bonder de gens et de magasin de toute sorte. Harry fut stupéfait il n'avait jamais vu autant de gens joyeux et enthousiasmes que sa au paravent. Il faut dire que l'orphelinat ce n'est pas la place la plus joyeuse au monde. Sur ce Harry commença à marcher tranquillement le long de l'allée jusqu'à qu'ils aperçoivent la banque au loin.  
  
Arriver devant la banque Harry s'arrêta pour l'admirer. C'était une très belle bâtisse blanche. Sans plus attendre Harry rentra dans la banque. Le plancher était fait de marbre et il avait tellement de portes sur les côté qu'il était inutiles des compter. Il se dirigea vers un des gobelins et sortit sa clef de sa poche. Excuser moi monsieur, mais est-ce que je pourrais avoir accès a mon coffre de banque s'il vous plait. , dit Harry d'un ton hautain et sur de lui. Pour quelle que instant le gobelin le dévisagea et lui répondit :avez-vous votre clef monsieur Harry tendit la main et lui donna sa clef. très bien monsieur Potter suivez moi s'il vous plait. Le gobelin amena Harry vers une des portes qui donnait sur un sous terrain de labyrinthe avec des wagons. Le gobelin fit amener un des wagons vers lui et fit signe à Harry d'embarquer avec lui dedans. Apres qu'elle que minutes de descende et de monter infernal le wagon s'arrêta devant une porte au teint verdâtre. Le petit gobelin prit la lampe et la clef de Harry et alla ouvrir la porte.  
  
La grande porte s'ouvrit lentement et a fur et a mesure qu'elle s'ouvrait une lumière dorée sen échappait. Des quelle fut totalement ouverte Harry ne pu se retenir et laissa tomber sa bouche grande ouverte. Il y avait dans le coffre une montagne de pièce en or, en argent et en bronze. Il y en avait tellement que Harry aurait pu se baigner dedans. Le gobelin vain alors le sortir de ses penser en lui expliquant le nom et la valeur de chaque pièce. Apres se petit cour éducatif Harry remplit toute ses poche de gallion et reprit sa clef que le gobelin lui tendait. Les deux repartir alors dans le wagon pour revenir en haut.  
  
Arriver dehors Harry alla toute suite payer le barman ses trente gallion en prenant en même temps sa liste de fourniture scolaire. Il lui fallait trois robe noir et un chapeau noir aussi. Harry voulait commencer par ses robes comme sa il pourrait en profiter pour se faire une nouvelle garde robe.  
  
Arriver chez Madame Guipure Harry se mit toute suite a regarder autour de lui. Quelle que instant plus tard madame Guipure vain lui demander si il avait besoin d'aide. Harry ne refusa pas son offre et lui demanda de lui montrer ses plus belles robes. Mais madame Guipure ne bougea pas, elle regardait les vêtements de Harry avec un regard de dégoût. D'un geste impatient Harry sortit une poigner de gallion d'une de ses poches. Avec un air gêner madame Guipure amena Harry en arrière de la boutique pour lui montrer sa collection de ses plus belles robes. A la fin Harry avait acheter ses trois robes d'école plus dix robes vert foncer et noir. Avant de partir Harry se changea dans une de ses nouvelles robes et jeta son vieil uniforme dans une des poubelles.  
  
Charger de trois gros sacs Harry se dirigea vers Ollivander le marchand de baguettes magiques. En entrant Harry pouvait sentir la magie autour de lui. Il y avait plein d'étagères remplit de boite de toute sorte de longueur. Fascinant n'est ce pas? Le c?ur de Harry lui donna l'impression qu'il allait s'arrêter. Mais avec le plus grand calme du monde Harry se retourna lentement pour faire face à un vieil homme. Mon nom est monsieur Ollivender. continuait celui-ci en lui tendant la main. Harry la prit s'en hésiter. Je m'appelle Potter, Harry Potter. La main d'Ollivender s'arrêta brusquement. S'en qu'Harry comprenne de quoi il s'agissait l'autre main de monsieur Ollivander alla repousser les qu'elle que mèches qu'il avait sur le front pour y découvrir une cicatrice très mince en forme d'éclair. au mon dieux je vous attendait avec impatience monsieur Potter. Lui dit pour toute explication monsieur Ollivander. Laissant Harry toute seul abasourdi par se qui vient de se passer Ollivander alla chercher beaucoup de boites qui était empiler dans en petit tas. vous pouvez pas savoir commen je suis content de vous voir enfin monsieur Potter. C'est un grand honneur pour moi. , Lui dit Ollivander. et pourquoi sa M.Ollivander?,lui répondit Harry. quoi vous ne savez pas!!!lui dit Ollivander en lui tendant une des baguettesagiter lacontinua-t-il. et qu'est ce que je ne connais pas??dit Harry en prenant la baguettes en l'agitant. Mais on dirait qu'il aurait pas du faire se mouvement car toute un coter de l'étagère de gauche revola par un arrière. Ollivander lui arracha la baguette des mains et la remplaça par une autre tout en lui expliquant l'histoire de sa vie. Ver la fin de l'histoire Harry avait déjà essayé plus de vingt baguettes. Je me demande si.dit M .Ollivender. Il prit une boite avec plein de toile d'araignée dessus et l'amena ver Harry qui était entrain de perde patience. tenez M.Potter prenez celle-la. Harry fit comme M.Ollivander lui di il prit la baguette dans ses main et des qu'il la tenait il sentit une chaleur parcourir dans tout son corps. Étrange, vraiment étrangedit le vieil homme. Harry lui donna un regard interrogateur. Cette baguette a une s?ur M.Potter et sa s?ur est la même qui vous a fait cette cicatrice. lui répondit Ollivander. Avec un hochement de tête Harry sorti quelle que gallion de sa poche, paiya M.Ollivender et sortit du magasin. Harry se rendit ensuite, s'en trop savoir comment, dans sa chambre sans manger. Il ôta ses lunette, qu'il détestait au plus au point, et alla se coucher toute en pensant a se qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui. 


End file.
